


he's a real womanizer.

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aliens, F/M, Probing, again with the alien cokc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You will obey.





	1. arrival

**Author's Note:**

> idk here im really horny

Rain pattered gently against the worn sidewalk. You squint your eyes at the small green boy who had come to a standstill near the steps leading down to where the school busses sat parked, welcoming all the little children through its doors. Worried, you made your way over to where he stood, raising your hesitant hand to lay on his shoulder. He jumped back a bit, squealing. 

“Sorry! Sorry. Are you..okay? Is anyone picking you up or do you normally walk home?” You quickly reassured him, taking your hand off of him. A breeze blew through your hair, tangling the ends as you pushed them out of your face, over and behind your ears. A look of confusion flashed across Zim’s face before he shook his head irritably. 

“Silence, _ filthy _ hyooman. Zim knows not of what you speak, only of the anger he feels rushing through his veins, threatening to overthrow the balanced mindset Irken invaders have ingrained at birth!” 

You gawked at Zim, who was now thrusting either fist into the air before pointing a thin black finger in the direction of the school busses. Or more specifically, the rain that now was pouring heavily down, splattering further, landing on your bright blue sneakers. 

“What- the rain? What’s wrong with it? I have an umbrella if you want to use it. I can walk you home too.” You blushed, hoping he didn’t think of it as anymore than a friendly gesture. “Not saying that I want to like — come inside and get fucked or anything but —“ 

You mentally kicked yourself, watching as Zim’s facial expression quickly perverted from horror to amusement, most apparent in his tone as he mocked you. 

“I am honored that you would even consider an opportunity at a mischievous escapade with the all powerful Zim.” He spat, gleaming at his nails which you found ironic considering he wore rather thick gloves all throughout the school year. “But yes, I would very much appreciate the latter.” 

Your blush worsened almost instantaneously, your face ablaze. You could tell by the flare in his huge eyes that he hadn’t realized what he had said until it was too late. 

“I — uh..“ He stuttered, mouth agape, unsure of how to correct the mistake. 

“I know what you mean, um, yeah...it’s fine. Really. Don’t worry about it.” You struggled against the awkward tension building in the air seeping through the two of you as you both sat there, twiddling your thumbs. Zim gave a small nod before clearing his throat obnoxiously. 

“Well, if you would kindly pass the ‘umbrella’ and I will be on my merry way…” His voice trailed off as he glared at the thick droplets of water splattering down against the concrete you two stood on. Quirking an eyebrow, you narrowed your eyes. 

“What do you mean ‘you’ll be on your merry way’. I need that umbrella too, you know. Just let me walk you home and then I can take it back and be on _ my _merry way. Douche.” 

You gasped, eyeing him defensively as he slowly creeped towards you, a pointer finger raising to your chest and pushing you back lightly as you stumbled to catch your bearings, you reached behind to feel the cool metal of one of the many pillars supporting the tarp that was keeping you and Zim dry. Well — partially. 

“You _ will _ give Zim the ‘ _ umbrella _ ’, and you _ will _ obey if I ever am requiring your services. You’re a bug. A bug that I can _ easily _rid this disgusting planet of, if need be.” You swore you could see a look of remorse somewhere in his cold eyes before he backed away, hands hiding behind his torso, smug grin stuck to his face. You stood idly for a few seconds, unsure of what to say or do next. 

_ Well duh. He obviously wants the umbrella. Made it pretty fucking clear. _

But you couldn’t will yourself to pull it from your bag. 

“Are you deaf, human?” He muttered, waving a gloved hand in front of your face. You shook your head. 

“No I’m not. And no, I will not be _ handing over _my umbrella. That’s just a stupid excuse so I can’t report you for stealing. Right? We’re either walking home together, or you can sit right here and wait for the rain to go away because I’m not.” 

He looked taken aback. 

Served him right; getting all up in your personal business like that was pretty obnoxious. He murmured something under his breath before sighing heavily and gesturing lazily towards the sidewalk leading home. 

You coughed, stench of gasoline burning your lungs, churning your insides as you walked in unison with Zim. He had pulled out some device ten minutes back and had been fidgeting with it since en route. You hummed here and there, growing tired of angling the umbrella in such a way to appease Zim who made it very plain to see that he developed with some sort of Superiority Complex. Other than that, the trek had been moderately peaceful. For the most part. It wasn’t long before Zim was pointing the machine he held in your direction, stopping you in your tracks. You watched him silently as he slid from the top of your head to the tips of your toes, a deep green light emitting from the black slit. He began quietly murmuring to himself — something about ‘perfect for the job.’ and ‘not too shabby.’ and the worst one of you all that had you near tears as you bit back a laugh. 

“Just enough stamina.” 

The rain stopped. 

“Just enough stamina for what?” You chirped. He flinched, annoyed as he was deep in thought and you had very rudely interrupted his trance. 

“Soon. You will discover. _ Very _soon.” 

You sniffed.

“Okay. Um….” 

You paused, Zim turning into a lawn filled with a few shitty gnomes and one flat flamingo. The grass looked almost fake and you fought the temptation to reach down and run your hands through it, as that would be rude. Not like you cared much. This guy was definitely an expert on how to be a miserable human being. He waved you near him. You closed the umbrella, stuffing it into your bag before joining him at the front door. He had a stupid grin on his face, giddily shifting his weight from foot to foot as he twisted the knob to the near sickening blue door. 

_ A men’s restroom sign? What an odd choice of decor. _

You blew air into a cheek before cautiously taking a step into Zim’s meek home. You wouldn’t say you were super close to the oddball. But you wouldn’t say you weren’t acquainted to a fair degree. You were often paired for class projects and you enjoyed sitting next to him at lunch. But the conversation had never quite addressed the elephant in the room. 

“I know you’re an alien, Zim.” You muttered. He stopped, entire frame turning to face you. He had an eyebrow quirked in your direction, patiently awaiting an explanation. “I mean — for crying out loud, you’re green!”

“It’s a_ skin —_“

“No, Zim, it’s not. You’d have to be mentally handicapped to not realize something is off about you. And Dib is consistently pointing out major factors in your _ strange _ behavior and mannerisms that further support the idea that you are truly not from this planet.” You held your breath, frightened a bit. How was he going to react? Would he try and defend himself or —

“For such an intelligent life form, you really are inferior. In a lot of ways. But I have to give credit where it’s due. You and Dib? At least you two have half the brain cells the rest of this miserable planet seems to lack. I feel sorry. Well, not really. But mostly. _ So? _What are you going to do, now that I’ve confirmed my existence as an alien?” His grit his teeth. He was obviously annoyed, but for what reason? It wasn’t like you held the power to retaliate against this creature. Dib maybe — but you? You were just a girl. You were just the girl who had laid hands on the blasted shovel, digging her hole deeper and deeper until she found herself at the lowest point she could possibly be. 

“Zim...what _ exactly _did you bring me here to do?” You whispered. 

He cackled roughly, crossing his arms as he flashed a cold smile. He tapped his foot against the dirty carpet you two stood on. Clenching and unclenching your fists, you waited for his answer as he took his sweet time. You felt your skin flush at the very base of your thighs, inching up your neck to where your cheekbones rest. You swallowed. 

“Would you _ really _like to know?” He questioned, turning his back to you as he slowly walked away, disappearing into the kitchen before he was slipping his fingers under the lid of the trash can. Your heart skipped a beat or two when he threw his legs over the edge, along with the rest of his body. You followed suit. What else was there to be implied? The tunnel was damp, dark and scrutinizing. It was sort of like a really shitty water slide, except littered with trash. You fell flat on your ass with a moan, your hands cupping your backside as you laid down in pain. Zim snickered, his frame towering over you at this angle. You watched in horror as he tore the ends of his hair off, down to the roots, throwing it to the floor before aggressively ripping out his contacts, revealing gorgeous pink eyes that almost resembled that of moths, furthering his existence as an alien amongst you, the human race. A foot came down, resting inches away from your hands that were now on either side of your hips. You flinched at the hand that forced itself into your field of view before coming to see the kind gesture as ‘here, let me help you up.’ 

He then led you over to a tall table, much like one you’d seen in surgery procedures, except the lights were off.

“Although Irken technology is just as advanced as the rest of space — I am still very much infatuated with the basics.” He explained, as you propped yourself up with your elbows, throwing your legs over the hard metal. You watched Zim slip into a dark blue lab coat, littered with pockets. Dipping his gloved fingers in one, he pulled out a scalpel before sliding a bag of dark goop along with a tube he nudged inside the bag, bringing the other end and setting it down next to your arm. Your mouth was really fucking dry as you watched him pull a sanitary wipe from a metal drawer and blue medical tape. The air was thick and you found it harder and harder to breathe. Zim took no notice. Either that or he really didn’t give a rat’s ass. 

“Here’s the idea.” He started, brushing off his lab coat and clearing his throat. “I’m going to numb this section of this _ despicable _limb.” He pointed at the inner of your pale elbow. “Then I will proceed with this scalpel, to carve a minuscule square and then, with this-“ He held the tube in one hand, medical tape in the other. “I will insert the device with the predetermined hormones.” 

Your hair was slick against your forehead from the sweat that had accumulated over the last half hour of listening to Zim talk.

“What type of hormone?” Your tongue felt thick in your mouth. He eyed you. 

“Zim’s _ own _personal mixture of estrogen, and dopamine.” He replied with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Or rather — temple to temple. 

“Oh.” You could feel your heart plummet down the bottomless pit that was your stomach, butterflies squirming, struggling against and churning your insides out. You felt hot. You wondered if this was legal. Lethal? Either. 

_ This is definitely _ not _ legal. _

You couldn’t lie. There was _ some _level of attraction that kept you around. Maybe it was the overconfident, obnoxious and narcissistic way he presented himself. His poise. He was oddly funny, often humoring you in spite of the longest days you two had spent, wasting away in school. Or the way he had consistently talked you down, perfectly ingraining it into your pint sized brain that he was the superior- you, inferior. There was an odd dynamic between the two of you. You were definitely one to put Zim in his place if he ever tried to pull anything. But this — this was different. 

You were in _ his _ home. _ His _territory. He could probably kill you if he wanted to. Goosebumps flew up your arms and neck. You bit your lip in anticipation. 

His skin brushed against yours briefly as he wrapped the tape firmly around your bicep, the vein below bulging. You weren’t normally squeamish, but as you laid there, staring down at the fat of your elbow that now shined, slick from sanitizer Zim had just cleaned the portion of skin with, something, somewhere deep inside of your chest had made the leap. 


	2. here’s a creamy surprise!

As blunt and daring as he could come across as, Zim was careful. Gentle. It was almost as if he..._ gave _two shits about your wellbeing. You cringed. What a thought. 

_ Wait — why the fuck am I still here? _

You frowned. 

When the procedure was through, Zim took two steps back to admire his handiwork. He seemed content with what he had accomplished, looking then to you before breaking eye contact and turning his back to you. You could hear the shuffling of papers and metal drawers opening miserably before shutting with a loud slam. Zim sniffed, a short, cluttered notebook between his grasp. You stretched your neck, sore and bruised from the fall. 

** _EVILLLLL PLANNNNZZZZ!!!!!!!!! _ **could be seen sprawled across the worn cover. He pulled a pen from one of his many pockets. You shifted a bit, your vision blurring. You couldn’t think straight and it was difficult to concoct proper sentences as you let your weight pour into your right elbow as you lay on your side. A sliver of the skin lining your waist could be seen as your shirt rode up your sides, your skirt bunching up at your thighs. You felt Zim’s beady eyes on your body when he craned his neck to face you. 

“Mm, Zim. I think um...there’s something more in that...stuff. Than just whatever you said. Earlier. I mean.” You murmured. Your tongue was quick to become thick in your mouth. 

“Oh?” He mouthed, letting you savor the strip tease of his sleeves sliding down his arms until the lab coat fell in a pile around his pointed feet. “By all means, enlighten me.” 

Yeah, it was _ definitely _ not _ just _whatever the fuck he was talking about earlier. 

“Did you just...roofie me?” You whispered. He looked confused for a minute there. You blanked. Did he seriously not know what that meant? You shook your head, sluggish. And then it hit. It was almost instantaneous how immediate the effects took force. It started with the dope, flying up to your brain as uncontrollable giggles slipped your lips. Zim didn’t make an attempt at concealing how amusing you were to him like this. 

You sat up slowly, staring from across the cavernous lab. He took a few steps toward you, hand nearing his chin as he took in the view. Your neck and chest burned from the heat that rose from your lower half. One second clothed, the next your shirt was being flung far off in the dark corner. Here you sat, all of your _ naughty bits _ on display for _ Zim _! Of all of the people you could have chosen to expose this side of you to...why Zim? But then again, did you really ever have a choice? 

“You’re so..._ revolting. _” Zim muttered, a hand raising to cup your cheek. You leaned in his embrace, smiling. 

“That’s really mean.” 

“Only the truth. Only if you were to bask in the greatness that is the Almighty Tallest, would you understand.” 

“Tallest?” You smirked, another gigglefest threatening to seize the moment. Clearing your throat, you raised one of your own, much smaller hands to cup his as you rubbed your cheek against his. “Tallest of what?”

“Tallest of..._ everything. _” 

You wrinkled your nose. He leaned closer, chest nearing yours. 

“That’s cool and all...” 

“Oh yes, very ‘_ cool _’.” His voice was hushed, lips hovering right above yours. He was so close. You felt every inch of you yearn so greatly and in one foul swoop, he was yours. His arms trailed around your backside, nails reminiscent of claws as they dug into your plush bottom, your skirt riding up inch by inch until your soft white panties were on display at every angle. 

His lips were warm against yours, tongue delving under, around, over yours, pushing at the very back of your throat, testing your gag reflex. His saliva was thick, pooling at the corner of your mouth. Damn. How did he produce so much in such a short amount of time? You pulled away, gasping for air, your hands pressed up against his tunic, wrinkling in between your hesitant fingers. With a scowl and no warning he was forcing his long pointed alienated appendage back in your mouth. 

“Wait, Zim!” You yelped, the sensation of his fingers digging into your ass sharp and sudden. 

“_ Shut up.” _ He threatened, his eyes cold and unforgiving. You weren’t super sure when the wet between your legs had began, but if there were a moment to choose from, it would be that exact moment when his eyes met yours. All you could see in that second was pure hatred. For you? Humanity? Who knew. With Zim, it could have been anything. But it wasn’t difficult to see the frustration growing, furthering the fault in his actions. With a groan, he was throwing you off the table. You hissed in pain, rubbing at your elbows. 

“What the f-“ 

You were silenced almost immediately with a cock prodding at your sore lips. You hadn’t even time to ready yourself, or even _ sit up _. Before you could protest, you felt your lips parting and his dumb alien dick at the back of your throat as your tongue wrapped around the base. Zim had either knee digging into the concrete ground on either side of your head as his crotch pressed further, desperate to gain some type of friction, if any. You hummed lightly, not really sure where to go from there. You weren’t exactly in the position to suck his dick, and he didn’t look like he wanted to move anytime soon. You two sat there for at least another minute before you were pushing him by the chest, shoving the entirety of his weight off of you and gasping, sputtering at the mouth. 

_ Did he just…? _

Wiping your mouth, you sat there, mouth agape, as you stare down at the cum now dripping from your finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s a lot of stuff going on in life right now. here is this I don’t even know what to call it until I can write more. ty for appreciating the way i write Zim makes me happy.


End file.
